


Everybody wants somebody else (Don't get hurt)

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Groupchat AU Shenanigans [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anorexia, Depressed!Pete, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Gerard Way, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, House Parties, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Insomniac!Patrick, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal!Patrick, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, anorexic!Dallon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: ( Friday night, 9:30 PM )fedorable: hey guys what's uppetewtnz: oh my god patrick





	1. welcome

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess, their a mess  
> also user names, explanations and who they are
> 
> fedorable-pete usually calls him that and he just thinks hes adorable with his fedora on and that's how that name came to be, and patrick ofc  
> petewtnz- a shorter version of his name and it's pete  
> crossfit- andy usually goes there and..yeah that's pretty much it n that one is andy  
> troham-...this one is self explanatory okay (and it's joe)  
> breadbin-pete and dallon called him that as a joke and it just stuck with him and brendon  
> weekes- just his last name *shrug* dallon  
> taurus-ray, and his name in spanish means like bull or taurus  
> oneway- matching names with mikey, gerard  
> oranother-mikey, matching with gerard  
> frnk- frank, hes too lazy or something to make an actual username  
> urross-who'd you think. and idk about his user  
> bucket-a play on his last name, and will  
> sporta-gabe, also like a pun on his name

( Friday night, 9:30 PM )  
fedorable has added petewntz, crossfit, troham, breadbin, and weekes to the chat.

fedorable: hey guys what's up  
petewntz: oh my god patrick  
fedorable: what??  
petewntz: i'm pretty sure joe and andy are asleep  
fedorable: i mean they probably are  
petewtnz: yeah, so what are you doing up so early 'trick  
fedorable: i dunno i just wanted to make a groupchat for all of us--  
breadbin: hey, i'm awake now  
weekes: i had to wake up too because of you guys. i'm- i mean we're- trying to sleep  
breadbin: yeah, we are ;)  
weekes: oh my god  
weekes: bren stop  
breadbin: nope ;))

(breadbin has left the groupchat.)

weekes: well shit  
weekes: which one of you fuckers kicked him out  
fedorable: not me  
petewtnz: ...  
petewtnz: *sweats*  
petewtnz: pfft i didn'tt do it  
weekes: suree pete  
weekes: but give me one good reason why you kicked my boyfriend out  
petewtnz: uhh  
petewtnz: he was acting weird and flirty  
petewtnz: and you said for him to stop  
weekes: i guess that's fine  
weekes: but next time your not getting off that easy  
petewtnz: okay, i'll add him back in later  
weekes: thank you :)  
petewtnz: no problemo

(crossfit and troham have logged onto the groupchat.)


	2. trohley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe and andy join. shipping ensues. that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) my two ships in this band are peterick and trohley soo

( Saturday morning, 1:47 AM )

(troham and crossfit have logged into the chat.)

troham: hey  
crossfit: ..hi  
troham: uh andy what're you doing up so early  
crossfit: well everyone was online yesterday but i was sleeping, and the notifications kept going off  
troham: mine was too  
crossfit: really?  
troham: yeah

(petewtnz, fedorable and weekes have logged on.)

petewtnz: hey look who it is joe and andy are awake finally  
troham: yup we are  
fedorable: what took you guys so long? we were on all night yesterday  
crossfit: we were sleeping because unlike some people-  
crossfit: me and joe need to sleep  
fedorable: understandable have a nice day

(fedorable has left the chat.)

crossfit: wait patrick we weren't lying ok

(fedorable has rejoined the chat.)

fedorable: i know i was just joking you guys  
troham: oh okay  
fedorable: yeah i was just kidding  
petewtnz: guys look  
fedorable: yes what is it petey  
petewtnz: that's adorable  
petewtnz: but anyway  
petewtnz: i got a picture of joe and andy holding hands  
troham: WHAT  
troham: you delete that right now wentz  
petewtnz: lol no

(petewtnz sent a photo to the chat.)  
(it's of andy and joe holding hands and cuddling with eachother.)

fedorable: okay but  
fedorable: their so cute together??  
troham: you and pete are a great couple too  
petewtnz: yeah but you guys are more couple goals then us  
fedorable: i mean that's true  
petewtnz: what's their ship name  
troham: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK WE'RE RIGHT HERE  
fedorable: so  
fedorable: this way we can go down with the ship  
petewtnz: that's what i always say patty ;)  
petewtnz: anyway but still what's the name for it  
fedorable: jandy? trohley? i can't think of any other one's  
petewtnz: trohley sounds cute  
fedorable: it is cute and they are too  
troham: ...  
troham: y'know what we're gonna leave  
petewtnz: wait what  
crossfit: what no  
crossfit: i like watching this happen  
troham: andy are you on their side  
crossfit: pfft no  
troham: liar

(troham has left the chat.)

fedorable: well shit  
petewtnz: damn  
crossfit: wow okay  
fedorable: wait isn't it like 2 in the morning  
petewtnz: yeah  
crossfit: you guys should go back to sleep  
petewtnz: yeah...  
petewtnz: we should  
fedorable: g'night babe  
petewtnz: goodnight pattycakes  
crossfit: awww  
crossfit: okay, night guys  
petewtnz: gn  
fedorable: have fun with your boyfriend ;)  
crossfit: shut up and go to sleep  
fedorable: ok ok we will

(fedorable, crossfit and petewtnz have signed off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm changing their usernames next chapter


	3. codenames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so u know
> 
> trick - pat
> 
> meme king - pete
> 
> beebo - brendon
> 
> vegan man - andy
> 
> average joe - joe lmao
> 
> everyone's mom - dallon

(Monday, 6:19 AM)

breadbin: alright we need nicknames or codenames or whatever the fuck their called

fedorable: since when were you in charge of the group chat

breadbin: since now

breadbin: and don't fuckin talk back to me like that pattycakes

(Fedorable has changed his name to Pattycakes!)

pattycakes: ok

breadbin: no change your name back

breadbin: but make it something cute or fancy idk what you choose

pattycakes: okay one sec

(Pattycakes has changed his name to Trick!)

Trick: better

breadbin: yes

breadbin: brb i gotta wake up dal

Trick: fine

(Petewtnz, crossfit, and troham have logged on.)

petewtnz: hey what's up

trick: not the sky apparently

troham: oh my god

trick: and you guys need to change usernames for some reason

petewtnz: why

trick: idk

petewtnz: wait i have just the name 

(petewtnz has changed his name to meme king!)

meme king: huzzah 

trick: wow 

trick: that's a great name

meme king: thank you patty 

troham: uhh

(troham has changed his name to average joe!)

average joe: i panicked

meme king: wwow that's so original

average joe: listen i couldn't think of anything else ok

meme king: okay w/e you say 

meme king: i'm coming over to you and andy after this

average joe: fine then 

average joe: idc if you come over anymore

meme king: oh?

meme king: that's new

meme king: you not caring

average joe: yeah..

crossfit: what's with the different names

meme king: we're changing them apparently

crossfit: why the fuck

trick: shhh no swearing in my group chat

meme king: patrick where did you come from

trick: i've been here

trick: stalking the chat

trick: :)

meme king: qhat the Fuck

trick: qhat

crossfit: qhat

average joe: qhat

meme king: FUCK OFF

(weekes has logged on!)

weekes: okay first of all.

weekes: what the actual fuck

meme king: that's what i'm sayid

trick: i'm

crossfit: i'm

average joe: I'm 

meme king: i swear i'm nto drunk

meme king: i just press the wront words in my keyboard

trick: in??

trick: don't you mean on

meme king: whatever

beebo: i'm back fuckers

trick: oh god

beebo: and i brought my boyfriend with me

meme king: i see that 

beebo: anyway dal pls change your username

weekes: why ??

beebo: it's just your last name didn't you thibk of somethink cooler?

weekes: i guess so.

trick: thibk 

meme king: somethink

crossfit: thibk

average joe: somethink

beebo: fUCK U GUYS

beebo: anyway andy you have to change yours too

crossfit: oh ok

(crossfit has changed his name to vegan man!)

vegan man: there

beebo: it's better

beebo: dal your next

weekes: uhh fuck

(weekes has changed his name to everyone's mom!)

everyone's mom: i'm everybody's mom in here now 

everyone's mom: firstly,

everyone's mom: get off your phones.

beebo: no

beebo: you can't tell me what to do

(beebo has changed the chat name to Codename Gang!)

beebo: i wouldv'e put in squad but that would be edgy n shiut

trick: that's not how you spell shit 

beebo: i don't care

beebo: wHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT ME

trick: for fuck's sake

meme king: can i host my opinion

trick: yes

meme king: two things

meme king: 1 you shouldn't swear pattykins

meme king: and 2 i think brendon needs to sleep

vegan man: i agree

average joe: i second that

trick: aww 

trick: i ship it

meme king: awwe 

meme king: anyway bren are you drunk or smth

beebo: what no

beebo: why would u thibk tHaT

meme king: >:) 

beebo: pete wyd with that emoticon

meme king: >:D

beebo: what

meme king: pat help me

trick: oh uh

trick: >:3

meme king: >:3c

beebo: nOO 

average joe: what's going on

vegan man: i dunno anymore to be honest

average joe: same

beebo: fuck you guys

trick: say it louder for the people in the back

meme king: it's ppl

beebo: i said fUCK YOUVUYS

everyone's mom: no 

everyone's mom: ily son

beebo: ily mom 

beebo: i mean dad

beebo: i mean what

trick: what

vegan man: what

average joe: what

meme king: what


	4. matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they add more ppl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic needs more plot and i need suggestions for what should happen

(Tuesday, 5:09)

(beebo has added taurus, oneway, oranother, ryro, buckett and sporta to the chat!)

beebo: we needed to add more people anyway

oneway: what the fuck

oranother: exactly wtf

trick: wait

trick: are you guys matching that's adorable

oneway: yes we are

oranother: atleast someone noticed

oneway: should we just change our usernames back to our real names 

trick: nah it's cute when you have matching ones

trick: on that thought

(trick has changed his name to small fedora man!)

small fedora..: where is my boyfriend

oneway: pete?

small fedora..: yeah

small fedora..: wait how do you know

oranother: uh you posted something on instagram saying you guys were dating n shit

small fedora..: oh right

(meme king has logged on!)

meme king: what's up fuckers

small fedora..: babe

small fedora..: pls we have to match

meme king: on it

(meme king has changed his name to smol emo kid!)

smol emo..: is this good

small fedora..: perfect

smol emo..: your the best

smol emo..: ily babe

small fedora: ily you too petey

beebo: awww

oneway: awww 

oranother: awww

(vegan man and average joe has logged on!)

vegan man: what's with all the awwwing

average joe: scroll up 

vegan man: oh

vegan man: awwww

average joe: patrick and pete are literally couple goals

oneway: literally though

small fedora..: hey hey

small fedora..: fuck off

oranother: wow okay

small fedora..: i can swear too

smol emo..: no swearing in this groupchat

smol emo..: that's the rulse pattycakes

small fedora..: ok ok

small fedora..: rulse

oneway: rulse

oranother: rulse

vegan man: rulse

average joe: rulse

smol emo..: fUCK OFF

oneway: where the fuck did brendon go

beebo: right here you little shits

everyone's mom: hey, at least i'm not little.

everyone's mom: i'm taller then everyone here.

beebo: tru

beebo: i have a tol boyf riend

oneway: hey

oneway: frank is kinda tall

oranother: yeah kinda

small fedora..: fuck you guys i'm like one of the shortest ones here

smol emo..: same

vegan man: same...

beebo: anyway can we get on with our introductions

small fedora..: yes

everyone's mom: who's going to go first?

small fedora..: i guess i am

small fedora..: hi my name is patrick stump and i sing sometimes?? and do covers of other songs occasionly also yes i do wear a fedora

small fedora..: and glasses but they make me look nerdy

smol emo..: aw

smol emo..: and you don't look nerdy with them on trick

small fedora..: thanks pete

beebo: there it is

beebo: the meme itself

oneway: k guess i'm next

oneway: hey my name's gerard way but u can call me gee ;) i sing sometimes too and i draw if that's cool

small fedora..: ok but yeah that's really cool

oneway: it is?

small fedora..: yeah!

oneway: thanks i guess

oranother: k here i go

oranother: i'm mikey way, gee's brother, i play guitar a lot and i like memes

smol emo..: hey same 

oranother: woah

beebo: i'm next??

everyone's mom: yes you are brendon.

beebo: ok

beebo: i'm brendon urine *cough* i mean urie, memes are my favorite thing and i also sing in a band

small fedora..: almost everybody here does wow

beebo: it's not very surprisng anymore

beebo: anyway who goes next pete or dallon

everyone's mom: i do i'm guessing? 

everyone's mom: anyway hello, i'm dallon weekes. i play bass and i'm also brendon's boyfriend as you could tell.

small fedora..: yes we could

smol emo..: hye i'm pete wentz, i also play bass like dal, i love memes too and patrick's my boyfriend

small fedora..: love you babe

smol emo..: love you too tricky

beebo: awwww

oneway: awwwww

oranother: awwwwww

everyone's mom: awe. 

beebo: anyway where's andy. joe and everyone else

small fedora..: idk

(frnk has logged on!)

frnk: fuck you guys

frnk: nobody invites me to groupchat's anymore

frnk: so fuck you all >:(

oneway: fuck you too frankie

oneway: jk ily

frnk: your the only one i don't hate rn

frnk: ily too gee

oneway: <3

beebo: GET A ROOM U NASTIES

oranother: HYPOCRITE

beebo: FUCK YOU

oneway: FUCK YOU TOO

oneway: we're at home anyway so it's fine

small fedora..: i'm the only one that's gonna say this

small fedora..: but that's still adorable

small fedora..: i think anyone in here that's a couple is cute

small fedora..: is that just me

beebo: nope


	5. gabilliam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter for now ?

(everyone's mom has added buckett and sporta to the chat!)

everyone's mom: Everyone, this is william/will and gabe say hi.

sporta: hola-- i mean hello ??

sporta: english is confusing sometimes

small fedora..: i mean relatable

small fedora..: anyway hi i'm patrick and pete is my bf

sporta: just saying this now i'm taken and will is my boyfriend

everyone's mom: Awwww

beebo: awwww

oneway: awwwww

oranother: awww

vegan man: aw

average joe: aww

buckett: it's true and he's a great boyfriend <3

sporta: Te quiero guillermo <33

small fedora..: (what does that mean)

beebo: (i think it means "i love you william" in spanish??)

small fedora..: (it's offical their adorable together)

sporta: yes it does mean that

sporta: i'm spanish and english

smol emo..: oh

smol emo..: okay

smo emo..: anyway hi gabey

sporta: hi pete 

buckett: *ahem*

buckett: that was one time

beebo: what 

average joe: what

vegan man: what

oneway: what

oranother: what

small fedora..: what

buckett: this is embarrassing to type but

buckett: i'm pretty sure gabe and pete fucked at a party or something

small fedora..: OH

small fedora..: Peter Lewis kingston wentz the third are you cheating on me

beebo: oh shit bringing out the full name

smol emo..: what??

smol emo..: no like will said that was a one time thing

small fedora..: oh, okay good

sporta: ah

sporta: lo siento?

beebo: wait i took spanish in high school

beebo: he said "sorry?"

small fedora..: wait gabe

small fedora..: it's my fault for thinking you cheated on him

sporta: oh ok

buckett: yeah

smol emo..: which i didn't

smol emo..: i wouldn't do that to you patty

small fedora..: wait i'm changing it back

(small fedora man has changed his name to trick!)

smol emo..: i'm changing mine then too

(smol emo kid has changed his name to plkwIII!)

plkwIII: hah

trick: no fair :(

trick: your username is your full name

plkwIII: yours is cool too trick

trick: i have like two middle names

trick: vaughn and martin

beebo: pfft aw

plkwIII: martin sounds like a evil twin you never had

trick: true? 

trick: my mom didn't have him because of me tho

plkwIII: aw

plkwIII: rip martin

beebo: rip

oneway: rip

oneway: wait

(oneway has changed his name to gee!)

(oranother has changed his name mikew!)

mikew: y'know like mike wazowski 

gee: oh god not again

trick: not again?

gee: he has an obsession with monsters Inc.

(frnk has logged on!)

(frnk has changed his name to geefucker!)

geefucker: hey fuckers what'd i miss again

gee: a lot 

gee: frank where've you been bby

geefucker: ...i've been busy

gee: probably having sex with different people

gee: huh :'(

geefucker: maybe

geefucker: no i was laying on my ass and getting stoned

sporta: weed?

sporta: cocaine?

sporta: smoking?

buckett: yes babe

sporta: sex?

sporta: estoy en el cielo

sporta: O es esto incluso el cielo?

buckett: no your not in heaven

buckett: you could be if you wanted it to

sporta: gasp

buckett: oh my god

buckett: i just heard him moan all the way from my room what the fuck gabe

trick: what the fuck

sporta: estoy en el cielo!!!!

buckett: he just said "i'm in heaven!!" again

buckett: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love gabe ok
> 
> also bonus:
> 
> sporta: fóllame en el culo guillermo
> 
> buckett: are you high
> 
> sporta: sí


	6. peanut butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anymore

(Thursday, 4:17 PM)

beebo: guys

beebo: i love you all

beebo: besides ryan, i love him the most

beebo: anyway,

beebo: have you guys realized how good peanut butter is

trick: brendon we're trying to fucking sleep over here

beebo: then just mute the chat or something

beebo: ...

beebo: or just go back to sleep that's fine too

beebo: but c'mon pb is really good and creamy n shit

beebo: it's that feeling when it melts in your mouth like cotton candy

ryro: how the fuck are you still awake

beebo: because i can't sleep 

ryro: fair enough

beebo: and..

beebo: wait

ryro: what

beebo: actually peanut butter sounds good right about now

ryro: bren no

beebo: bren yes

beebo: also why are you awake too ryan

ryro: because you were?? 

beebo: ah right

beebo: anyway i need to snack on pb for the night so g'n

ryro: goodnight???

ryro: i mean goodnight bren, love you

beebo: better

beebo: love you too

beebo: wake me up when the sun comes up 

ryro: is that a refrence 

beebo: maybe

beebo: but still wake me up at that time

ryro: k got it

beebo: okay for real this time

beebo: i'm going for some peanut butter then sleepin--

ryro: good

ryro: sleep tight don't let the milk bite

beebo: love you babe

ryro: lov you too <3

(beebo has signed off!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter where beebo/brendon talks to the groupchat (who are all asleep) types about his friends and pb


	7. number one fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic is a mess

beebo: what the fuck is tyler joseph 

trick: he's from twenty one pilots

plkwIII: should we add him

beebo: i mean i guess so

(beebo has added tyjo to the chat!)

tyjo: what am i doing here

beebo: honestly i don't know

tyjo: wait

(tyjo has added spookyjim to the chat!)

tyjo: better

trick: so you guys have a band too right

tyjo: yeah

spookyjim: twenty one pilots

trick: then...

trick: why isn't there twenty one guys in it??

tyjo: we've been over this

beebo: go on

tyjo: it's kind of a long story

beebo: oh

plkwIII: that's fine

plkwIII: this is fine

(trick has signed off.)

plkwIII: patrick is just sleeping in my lap now aaaaaah

beebo: send pics or it didn't happen

(plkwIII sent a photo to the chat!)

(it's of patrick lying and sleeping in pete's lap.)

plkwIII: i told you

plkwIII: it's adorable

(plkwIII has changed his name to stumps#1fan!)

stumps#1fan: >:')

beebo: oh my godd

gee: you called

beebo: geesus has came for us

stumps#1fan: that has a double meaning

beebo: PETE

beebo: protect your boyfriend or something

stumps#1fan: i am

stumps#1fan: i'm just like gently petting his hair like a person would do to their cat

beebo: peter is a cat person confirmed

stumps#1fan: no i'm more of a dog person 

beebo: oh i didn't know that

beebo: nice to know

stumps#1fan: yeah..

gee: wow this is boring

stumps#1fan: i should throw a party on saturday

stumps#1fan: y'know i haven't had one in a while

beebo: woah that's a terrible idea

stumps#1fan: do you have evidence 

beebo: yes

beebo: all your other parties were just of us getting drunk and trashing the place

stumps#1fan: oh

stumps#1fan: right

stumps#1fan: i'm still sending out invites

beebo: ...fuck you


	8. nine in the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon the song lyric king and meme prince (pete is the real meme king)

beebo: hey dall guess what time it is

everyone's mom: wait,

(everyone's mom has changed his name to dall!)

dall: oh god not again.

trick: "not again"?

dall: ...nine-

beebo: IN THE AFTERNOON

beebo: AND YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOON

dall: goddamn it

trick: oh 

trick: that answers my question

beebo: YOU COULD 'CAUSE YOU CAN SO YOU DO

dall: sigh

trick: does he always do this

dall: almost always

beebo: WE'RE FEELING SO GOOD, JUST THE WAY THAT WE DO

stumps#1fan: hello i'm awake

stumps#1fan: ...did i come at the wrong time

trick: nope

(stumps#1fan has changed his name to pweezy!)

pweezy: what the fuck is going on

trick: uh

beebo: WHEN IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOON

dall: should we stop him?

trick: nah

pweezy: nah

dall: ...okay.

beebo: YOUR EYES ARE THE SIZE OF THE MOON

beebo: YOU COULD 'CAUSE YOU CAN SO YOU DO

dall: babe

beebo: yes

dall: can you not 

beebo: but why not

dall: it's annoying but whatever

beebo: aw, ok

trick: ugh finally

(ryro has logged on!)

ryro: hey what'd i miss

beebo: alot babe

ryro: care to explain?

beebo: nope

beebo: ...

beebo: i'm gonna do it

trick: hoe don't do it

pweezy: i agree, don't

dall: i agree with them.

beebo: WE'RE FEELING SO GOOD

dall: GODDAMN IT

trick: disappointed sigh

beebo: BACK TO THE STREET, DOWN TO OUR FEET

ryro: oh okay

ryro: i guess you could say this song is..

dall: ryan please no.

trick: RYAN 

pweezy: GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD

beebo: babe pls

ryro: PRETTY. ODD.

pweezy: fuck

dall: well, shit.

beebo: nOOOOO

trick: you had it coming bren

beebo: fuck you patrick >:(

beebo: maybe i'll start singing the lyrics to one of our other songs

dall: please don't.

ryro: it's embarrassing and annoying

beebo: i said maybe ;)

trick: oh 

trick: no

pweezy: i'm just gonna...leave

ryro: ok fine leave all you want

(pweezy and trick have left the chat!)

dall: oh.

ryro: more like oh, shit

beebo: what did i do???

ryro: you caused all this

dall: >:O

beebo: HOW THE FUCK

ryro: um, scroll up

beebo: ...oh, yeah

beebo: sorry???

ryro: apology accepted 

dall: yeah.

dall: i forgive you too babe

beebo: aw

beebo: i love you both

ryro: i love you too

dall: hEY

dall: i love you the most bren

beebo: wtf i have the best boyfriends


	9. this ain't a scene it's a (goddamn) arms race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost same as the last one but with this ain't a scene, and with pat and pete, but with a twist

(trick has started a private message to pweezy!)

trick: hey

trick: uh

trick: is it fine if i like do it to you now 

pweezy: i won't be annoyed by it

pweezy: so sure

trick: Ok,,

trick: I am an arms dealer

trick: fitting you with weapons in the form of words

trick: and i don't really care which side wins

pweezy: hey i wrote this song

pweezy: only you sang it

trick: yeah, that's the point

pweezy: right

trick: aslong as the room keeps singing

trick: that's just the business i'm in-

trick: tHIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT's A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

pweezy: woah

pweezy: ...are you gonna do this for the whole song

trick: ...

trick: maybe

pweezy: fuck that i'm going back to sleep

trick: nooooo

pweezy: too late

(pweezy has signed off!)

trick: well then

trick: i'm just gonna...

trick: sing to myself now

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE 

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

trick: i'm not a shoulder to cry on, but i digress~

trick: i'm a leading man

trick: and the lies i weave are

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: i'm a leading man, and the lies i weave are 

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: i wrote the gospel of giving up (you look pretty sinking)

trick: but the real bombshells have already sunk (primadonna's of the gutter)

trick: at night, we're painting your trash gold while you sleep

trick: crashing not like hips or cars

trick: no, more like parties

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

trick: bandwagon's full, please catch another

trick: i'm a leading man and i lies i weave are

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: i'm a leading man, and the lies i weave are 

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

(pweezy has logged back on!)

pweezy: do you ever sleep

trick: rarely

trick: i have insomnia...

pweezy: oh

pweezy: point taken

pweezy: keep going

(pweezy has logged off!)

trick: k

trick: all the boys who the dance floor didn't love

trick: and all the girl's whose lips couldn't move fast enough

trick: sing, until your lungs give out

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE (now you)

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE (wear out the groove)

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE (sing out loud)

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE (Oh, oh)

trick: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S A GODDAMN ARMS RACE

trick: i'm a leading man, and the lies i weave are 

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE 

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: i'm a leading man, and the lies i weave are

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

trick: OH-SO INTRICATE

pweezy: beautiful 

trick: thanks

pweezy: no prob babe


	10. "Your the best thing to happen to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patrick talks about his insomnia and his love for pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for: insomnia and nightmares
> 
> i mean that first one counts as a mental disorder right?

trick: i'm sorry i haven't told you earlier

pweezy: about what?

trick: last night

trick: when i told you i had insomnia

pweezy: yeah?

trick: i wasn't really kidding about it

pweezy: oh

trick: i can't actually sleep at night

trick: and it's just..the worst

pweezy: i get that

trick: you do?

pweezy: yea

trick: and when i could sleep normally i always had nightmares all the time

trick: it was always about my family or friends dying, especially you pete

trick: most of them were about you

pweezy: me?

trick: yes

trick: and i just couldn't take it

trick: so i started taking the pills to help

trick: and..

trick: they didn't help

trick: they only made me pass out and felt like i was dying altogether

pweezy: oh shit

pweezy: i'm sorry patrick

trick: no it's my fault

pweezy: goddamn it now your making me cry

trick: nooo don't cry

pweezy: ;-;

trick: nOOOO

pweezy: sniff

trick: also

pweezy: yes?

trick: i love you babe

trick: i will always love you

trick: forever and always

trick: even until i die

trick: i love you so much, pete wentz

trick: i've never really been in a relationship like this before

trick: so this is new for me

pweezy: awww

pweezy: i mean same i haven't either

pweezy: and i love you too pattycakes

pweezy: forever and always <3

trick: forever and always <33

pweezy: your the best thing to happen to me, you little marshmellow

trick: awee, same here

trick: wait marshmellow? that's it? i thought you'd say a bunny or a teddy bear

pweezy: nope

(trick has changed his name to pattycakes!)

pattycakes: oh ok

pweezy: but your my teddy bear if you were one

pweezy: ily 

pweezy: until the end of time, 

pweezy: and until i die

pweezy: no matter what happens

pweezy: i'll always be with you

pweezy: i love you patrick stump

pweezy: ...

pweezy: patrick?

pweezy: trick??

pweezy: god damn it

(pattycakes has signed off.)


	11. trohley #2

(average joe has changed his name to jtroham!)

(vegan man has changed his name to hurleyxvx!)

jtroham: always with crossfit huh

hurleyxvx: ..yup..

jtroham: dude what's wrong?

hurleyxvx: i'm fine

hurleyxvx: i just wanna tell you something

hurleyxvx: and i'm afraid you'll reject me or won't accept me

jtroham: what?? of course i'll accept you!

jtroham: your my best friend!

hurleyxvx: okay just checking

jtroham: so what'd you wanna tell me?

hureyxvx: uh..

hurleyxvx: i love you 

jtroham: dude

jtroham: i love you too man

hurleyxvx: really??

jtroham: yeah

jtroham: i was just waiting for you to say it

hurleyxvx: ...oh

jtroham: yea 

jtroham: so ily

hurleyxvx: ily too

jtroham: i'm so happy :))

hurleyxvx: same

jtroham: love you andy <3

hurleyxvx: love you too joe <33


	12. america's suitehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET'S HEAR IT FOR AMERICA'S SUITEHEARTS

trick: guys

trick: you know what to do ;)

jtroham: oh hell yeah

hurleyxvx: yessss

pweezy: finally 

(trick has changed his name to drbenzedrine!)

(pweezy has changed his name to mrsandman!)

(jtroham has changed his name to hshoecrab!)

(hurleyxvx has changed his name to donniethecatcher!)

beebo: first of all

beebo: what the fuck

sporta: exactly 

sporta: qué mierda está pasando 

beebo: what'd he say

dall: i think he said "what the fuck is going on"

beebo: ah

beebo: ...no clue gabe

sporta: :(

drbenzedrine: >:)

mrsandman: you'll never figure it out

hshoecrab: i'll give you guys a hint

hshoecrab: it starts with "america's-" 

donniethecatcher: and ends with a "ts"

hshoecrab: andy-cough-donnie what the fuck

donniethecatcher: what?

mrsandman: (we're taking our roles very seriously)

hshoecrab: we're not trying to give that much away

donniethecatcher: ...oh

beebo: WAIT

beebo: america's suitehearts?

hshoecrab: alright how the fuck did you guess it so easily

beebo: i just figured that was it

drbenzedrine: and that is what it is congrats

(beebo has changed his name to missjackson!)

missjackson: hmmm

mrsandman: oh my god

mrsandman: brendon why

drbenzedrine: i didn't mean for him to join in

mrsandman: i didn't either

(dall has changed his name to sarahsmiles!)

sarahsmiles: hmmmm

missjackson: omg

gee: you mean omgee?

mrsandman: totally what he meant

(gee has changed his name to party poison!)

party poison: hmmmmm

drbenzedrine: brb dying on the inside

sarahsmiles: wait i'm confused, why is everyone changing their usernames?

mrsandman: i'll give you a big hint

mrsandman: their all from music videos

drbenzedrine: PETE

drbenzedrine: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL

party poison: omgee

missjackson: PETER 

mrsandman: ;))

mrsandman: -disappears into the shadows-

mrsandman: wink wonk g'bye

(mrsandman has signed off.)

drbenzedrine: the fourth wall has been broken

sarahsmiles: i'm in shock.

missjackson: me too dallon 

missjackson: me too

(mikew has changed his name to kobra kid!)

kobra kid: what the fuck happened while i was gone

missjackson: everything

kobra kid: wHAT 

party poison: you'll figure out soon brother

kobra kid: i'm done 

kobra kid: especially with you party 

party poison: oh 

party poison: okay

party poison: :'(

kobra kid: just kidding love you bro

party poison: i knew you'd come around

party poison: love you too

party poison: (in the sibling way, not actually romantic)

kobra kid: right..

party poison: yeah..

missjackson: ANYWAY

drbenzedrine: LET'S HEAR IT FOR AMERICA'S SUITEHEARTS

hshoecrab: FOR FUCK'S SAKE DOCTOR

drbenzedrine: >>:)


	13. when he walks into the room, the walls lean in to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know

drbenzedrine: hey pete

mrsandman: yes

drbenzedrine: what does mr.sandman actually mean?

mrsandman: well

mrsandman: from what i've seen, it means that he puts people to sleep and brings them dreams

drbenzedrine: ohhh ok

mrsandman: yeah >:)

drbenzedrine: ...what's with that emote

mrsandman: >:))

mrsandman: wait

drbenzedrine: yes?

mrsandman: brb

drbenzedrine: okay

drbenzedrine: don't be away for too long

(read at 12:00 A.M.)

drbenzedrine: pete??

mrsandman: i'm here

drbenzedrine: where'd you go then

mrsandman: i was bringing you a dream like i said ;)

drbenzedrine: OH

drbenzedrine: OH MY GOD--HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE

mrsandman: the window was unlocked

mrsandman: and your door was open

mrsandman: so i went through the window instead

drbenzedrine: PETER-

mrsandman: ah, shouldn't you be calling me sandman ;0

drbenzedrine: sigh

drbenzedrine: fine

drbenzedrine: if we must play our roles

mrsandman: and we are

drbenzedrine: but still why are you in my house

mrsandman: i already told you

drbenzedrine: right

drbenzedrine: then..maybe you should..i dunno..

drbenzedrine: sleep with me?

mrsandman: doctor i couldn't

drbenzedrine: but you should

mrsandman: if you insist

drbenzedrine: i insist

mrsandman: alright, alright

drbenzedrine: yesss

mrsandman: love you benny

drbenzedrine: love you too sandy

mrsandman: your too cute for me

drbenzedrine: noo you are

mrsandman: we shouldn't even have this argument this late

drbenzedrine: it's only..

drbenzedrine: oh nevermind

drbenzedrine: yes, it's only one'o clock at night

mrsandman: shouldn't we be going to sleep?

drbenzedrine: we should be

mrsandman: yeah

mrsandman: but what if someone walks in on us

drbenzedrine: they wouldn't 

drbenzedrine: we have the house to our selves anyway

mrsandman: oh, good

drbenzedrine: mmhm

mrsandman: so are the others sleeping or??

drbenzedrine: i'd think so

mrsandman: i would too

mrsandman: we'll get back to the groupchat in the morning

drbenzedrine: yeah

drbenzedrine: anyway, 

drbenzedrine: goodnight sandy

mrsandman: goodnight doc

mrsandman: i'll see you in the morning <3

drbenzedrine: same to you <3

(mrsandman and drbenzedrine have logged off.)


	14. drunk gabe = one hell of a hangover

(sporta has started a private chat to buckett!)

sporta: heyy

buckett: gabe are you 1 high or 2 drunk

sporta: what?? nooo

sporta: neither

buckett: your one of the two

(sporta has changed his name to gabeybaby!)

gabeybaby: nuh-uh

buckett: what the fuck 

gabeybaby: okayy fin im drun kk

buckett: i fucking knew it

gabeybaby: ho ww

buckett: i have my ways babe

buckett: why are you drunk-texting me

gabeybaby: y not?

buckett: sigh

buckett: i'm not helping you with your hangover tomorrow morning

gabeybaby: but willyyy

buckett: no

gabeybaby: your thw wojst

buckett: i know ;)

(buckett has changed his name to willy!)

willy: i still love you though saporta

gabeybaby: a www

gabeybaby: lov u 2

willy: goddamn it

willy: c'mon

gabeybaby: whaa

willy: i'm bringing you back home

gabeybaby: nooo nxt alrewduy

willy: you type like a six year old

gabeybaby: i dx not

willy: you do

willy: i'm bringing you back wether you like it or not

gabeybaby: willy buckkett pl ss

willy: omg willy buckett

willy: that's a new nickname for me

gabeybaby: you eaan nicknamn 

willy: whatever

willy: just get off your ass and stand up

gabeybaby: willyy for the las tim noo

willy: ugh, fine i'll do it the hard way

gabeybaby: oWW

gabeybaby: wHAT WAS THADST

willy: i slapped you

gabeybaby: why tf

willy: you weren't listening

gabeybaby: a h

gabybaby: i aM

willy: if you say so

gabeybaby: thank u

willy: ...

willy: your welcome???


	15. killjoys, make some noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fabulous four do some crazy shit in the chat and fool around

miss jackson: GERARD FUCKING WAY

party poison: nope

miss jackson: PARTY FUCKING POISON

party poison: better ;)

miss jackson: can you explain what happened to mine and patrick's wall

party poison: mmhm, what happened to it?

missjackson: YOUR ACTING SO OBLIVIOUS

party poison: i don't know what your talking about

(geefucker has changed his name to fun ghoul!)

fun ghoul: what's going on

party poison: shh ;)

miss jackson: it literally says 'killjoys' on our wall in all capitals

miss jackson: who the fuck did this

kobra kid: it was party

party poison: no it was kobra

fun ghoul: i can tell you who did it

miss jackson: really?

fun ghoul: nah

(toro has logged on!)

(toro has changed his name to jet star!)

jet star: i can tell you

fun ghoul: jet wyd here so late to the...

party poison: don't you fucking dare

fun ghoul: ...party

party poison: are you having a fun time, ghoul?

kobra kid: sTOP WITH THE PUNS

jet star: pls stop

jet star: i was busy okay, which me and ghoul usually are

fun ghoul: yup

miss jackson: why did you do that : - :

party poison: do what??

miss jackson: the words on -our- wall!!

kobra kid: ...it was party

party poison: fuck you kobra

fun ghoul: yeah, for selling him out

fun ghoul: we made him do it

jet star: it was a bet

miss jackson: for what?

jet star: well, we were playing a game like spin the bottle/truth or dare

fun ghoul: and party ended up kissing me

miss jackson: *whispers* my otp..

kobra kid: so we made a bet

miss jackson: what kind

jet star: "if you kiss [him], you lose"

party poison: and before you ask, i did lose

party poison: i ended up kissing kobra on accident

miss jackson: ew

kobra kid: ikr

kobra kid: it was kinda gross

party poison: kinda??? it was very uncomfortable

fun ghoul: it was

jet star: and for the loser, we dared him to spray paint "killjoy's" on your wall

miss jackson: oh

miss jackson: ok :')

party poison: yeah...

miss jackson: patrick is gonna be pissed when he wakes up

fun ghoul: dude that was the point

jet star: we thought you were gonna be mad 

kobra kid: yea and not pattycakes

party poison: don't call him that

miss jackson: nah dude i'm not mad

miss jackson: and patrick doesn't care or mind anymore if you call him that

kobra kid: ah ok

fun ghoul: how come you and patrick share a room though?

miss jackson: we're both singers and we have really cute bf's so i thought why not have a room together

jet star: ...aw

party poison: that's cute

fun ghoul: very

kobra kid: and precious

miss jackson: we're like brothers only closer

kobra kid: isn't that a spongebob reference

fun ghoul: how would you know

kobra kid: i watched it when i was a kid

jet star: ...right

miss jackson: ...and yeah it is

kobra kid: yess

party poison: kobra is weird sometimes

jet star: true

fun ghoul: true

kobra kid: i am not

kobra kid: don't call out things i like

party poison: well i am

party poison: and you can't do anything about it

kobra kid: fuck you

party poison: fuck you too brother


	16. vampire money

party poison: well, are you ready, ray?

jet star: yeah

party poison: how about you frank?

fun ghoul: oh, i'm there baby 

party poison: how about you, mikey?

kobra kid: fuckin ready

party poison: well i think i'm alright

miss jackson: what's going on now

fun ghoul: (it's a song, just go along with it)

miss jackson: ...oh ok

party poison: one, two, three four

party poison: (c'mon guys join in))

jet star: (ah what the hell, why not)

jet star: three, two, one, we came to fuck

fun ghoul: everybody party til the gasman comes

kobra kid: sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

party poison: and get a parking violation on La Brea til it's done

fun ghoul: hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool

jet star: sing it like the kids are mean to you, c'mon

kobra kid: when you wanna be a movie star, c'mon

party poison: play the game and take band real far, c'mon

jet star: play it right and drive a volvo car, c'mon

kobra kid: the kid's don't care if your alright, honey

fun ghoul: pills don't help but it sure is funny

party poison: gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, c'mon

fun ghoul: three, two, one, we got the bomb!

jet star: everybody hurry til the taxman comes

kobra kid: glimmer like bolan in the morning sun

party poison: and get your finger on the trigger

jet star: tap the barrel of the gun 

fun ghoul: hair back, motherfucker!

kobra kid: jet black, so cool

party poison: sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon

fun ghoul: when you wanna be a movie star, c'mon

jet star: play the game and take band real far, c'mon 

kobra kid: play it right and drive a volvo car, c'mon

party poison: pick a fight at an airport bar!

fun ghoul: the kid's don't care if your alright, honey

kobra kid: pills don't help but it sure is funny

jet star: gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, c'mon

party poison: one, two, three, four!

fun ghoul: well, three, two, one, we came to fuck

kobra kid: everybody party til the gasman comes

jet star: sparkle like bowie in the morning sun

party poison: and get a parking violation on La Brea til it's done

jet star: hair back, collar up, jet black, so cool!

fun ghoul: sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon

kobra kid: when you wanna be a movie star, c'mon

fun ghoul: play the game and take band real far, c'mon

party poison: play it right and drive a volvo car, c'mon

jet star: pick a fight at an airport bar!

fun ghoul: the kid's don't care if your alright, honey

kobra kid: pills don't help but it sure is funny

party poison: gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, c'mon

fun ghoul: c'mon, 

jet star: c'mon, 

kobra kid: c'mon, 

party poison: c'mon, on, on, on, on

fun ghoul: {end]

miss jackson: ...woah

miss jackson: what's that song called

party poison: vampire money of course

miss jackson: oooo

miss jackson: can you sing it for us sometime

jet star: "us"?

miss jackson: me and patrick

party poison: sure, if you want us to

miss jackson: yeah!

party poison: ok, maybe tomorrow maybe?

miss jackson: wait, isn't that when pete's party is?

fun ghoul: yeah we're just gonna do it before the party

miss jackson: oh ok

kobra kid: yup

party poison: are you ready, mikey? ;)

kobra kid: always fuckin ready

party poison: good


	17. the last time you came through, oh darling i know what your going through, oh darling, oh darling, oh darling

drbenzedrine: sandy...?

mrsandman: yes?

drbenzedrine: just making sure you were awake

mrsandman: oh..ok

mrsandman: woah it's like four in the morning

drbenzedrine: yeah, i don't really sleep that much anymore

drbenzedrine: like i told you

drbenzedrine: so...thanks for sleeping with me i guess

mrsandman: no problem doc

drbenzedrine: we should get back to the others

mrsandman: yeah :)

(mrsandman and drbenzedrine have rejoined the groupchat.)

miss jackson: what took you so long??

mrsandman: ...

miss jackson: did you two sleep together oh my god that's so cute

drbenzedrine: bren stoopp

sarahsmiles: yeah, brendon, we have more pressing matters at hand

miss jackson: like what hand?

sarahsmiles: sigh

sarahsmiles: what i mean is- isn't pete-*cough* mr.sandman's party today?

mrsandman: oh yeah i almost forgot

drbenzedrine: "almost"

(ryro has changed his name to pretty.odd.!)

pretty.odd.: what party

sarahsmiles: i already said, does no one hear me???

party poison: oh right

pretty.odd.: can we bring snacks and drinks

mrsandman: yeah, bring anything you can

party poison: yesss

party poison: me and kobra/mikes are bringing over chips and drinks

fun ghoul: rad

kobra kid: hell yeah

drbenzedrine: wait where's jet

fun ghoul: oh, he had to go somewhere, he said he won't be able to go to the party :(

mrsandman: aw man

party poison: well more fun for the rest of us

pretty.odd.: yup

miss jackson: pete/sandman are there any rules or shit like that we should know about

mrsandman: not really

mrsandman: just don't trash the house and don't get too drunk

pretty.odd.: sounds good to me

willy: i think i already have one who's drunk

miss jackson: who?

willy: gabe

drbenzedrine: oh

sarahsmiles: that isn't much of a surprise 

willy: yep

willy: i have him with me at the moment

drbenzedrine: wait

(donniethecatcher has signed on!)

donniethe..: what

drbenzedrine: oh nevermind

drbenzedrine: i was gonna ask where donnie and horseshoe crab were

mrsandman: but i guess that answered your question

donniethe..: yup

(hshoecrab has signed on!)

hshoecrab: ah what a coincidence

donniethe..: there he is

drbenzedrine: oh ok

hshoecrab: so what time is the party

mrsandman: at two'o clock 

donniethe..: dude that's like ten hours

party poison: so we can do whatever we want for ten hours?

mrsandman: yeah, basically 

fun ghoul: yessss

kobra kid: party 

party poison: yes

kobra: do you know what that means

party poison: TIME TO GO OUTSIDE AND KILL SOME DRACS

fun ghoul: dude yes

fun ghoul: i'm going with you guys

party poison: well you know what they say

party poison: the more the merrier

kobra kid: that's true

party poison: mmhm

fun ghoul: anyway let's go already

kobra kid: YEAHH

drbenzedrine: then what are we supposed to do

mrsandman: what do you think benny

drbenzedrine: *shrug emoji*

mrsandman: have sex

mrsandman: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

drbenzedrine: oH

drbenzedrine: i mean maybe

mrsandman: aw c'mon

drbenzedrine: ...

drbenzedrine: fine but just for today

mrsandman: yess thank u bennie

drbenzedrine: sigh

drbenzedrine: yw

mrsandman: i lov you

drbenzedrineL i lov you too

pretty.odd.: couples goals

pretty.odd.: why can't we be like them bren

miss jackson: because your a dick when we have sex

miss jackson: your always the submissive one

sarahsmiles: wow tmi guys

miss jackson: then mute the chat dallon

sarahsmiles: nah, i'll..just watch in the corner

pretty.odd.: ok then

pretty.odd.: yeah and your always the dominate one so???

miss jackson: maybe we should just switch it up once in a while

pretty.odd.: oh ಠ⌣ಠ

miss jackson: y'know

pretty.odd.: no i don't know

miss jackson: okay, nevermind then

pretty.odd.: maybe tomorrow 

miss jackson: GASP

miss jackson: yay

miss jackson: thanks ryro

pretty.odd.: no prob


	18. "geesus"

mrsandman: -humming- mr.sandman showing his beam, when he walks into the room the walls lean in to listen

drbenzedrine: hey sandy wyd

mrsandman: geesus you scared me 

drbenzedrine: did i?

mrsandman: yes!

drbenzedrine: oh, sorry

mrsandman: its ok i guess

drbenzedrine: so 

mrsandman: so 

drbenzedrine: wyd

mrsandman: nothing now

drbenzedrine: what're we supposed to do for like nine hours?

mrsandman: well

mrsandman: two things

drbenzedrine: and what's that

mrsandman: donnie said we're meeting up in a few weekes to go on tour again

drbenzedrine: oh

drbenzedrine: uh i don't think i can sing for the tour i'm sick *cough cough*

mrsandman: pattycakes

mrsandman: you are not sick

mrsandman: you have a godly soul voice

drbenzedrine: yeah, whatever you say mr pete wentz 

mrsandman: one more request

drbenzedrine: what is it?

mrsandman: i wanna hear you sing after the party ;)

drbenzedrine: i just got reminded of one of our song titles

drbenzedrine: ...the (after) life of the party

mrsandman: yup

mrsandman: i wanna hear you sing to me after it's over, trick

drbenzedrine: fine

drbenzedrine: which song?

mrsandman: alone together bby ;))

drbenzedrine: long sigh

drbenzedrine: just for today, okay

mrsandman: alright i got it 

drbenzedrine: love you sandy

mrsandman: love you too doctor

drbenzedrine: :)

mrsandman: <3


	19. movie night and threesomes

miss jackson: so, 

pretty.odd.: so

sarahsmiles: so??

miss jackson: i'm bored

pretty.odd.: brenn you should come to my house

sarahsmiles: yeah !

miss jackson: uh why?

pretty.odd.: threesomes dude ;)

miss jackson: oh ok ;D

pretty.odd.: nah just kidding, we're having a movie night

miss jackson: you could've just said that

pretty.odd.: i like messing with you

sarahsmiles: but we could still have a threesome if you want to. ;))

miss jackson: oh my god dallon

miss jackson: but yes i would like that 

pretty.odd.: finally 

pretty.odd.: now i won't have to fight over brendon anymore

sarahsmiles: anymore?

pretty.odd.: it's a long story

sarahsmiles: oh, okay

miss jackson: yeah

miss jackson: so what movie is it?

sarahsmiles: a horror one,

pretty.odd.: and it's a classic

sarahsmiles: but it's gonna be a surprise.

miss jackson: goddamn it

pretty.odd.: sorry bden yourjust gonna have to wait ;)

miss jackson: fine

sarahsmiles: ha

miss jackson: but i'm bringing marshmellows and popcorn 

pretty.odd.: because who wouldn't

sarahsmiles: yeah, and it's kinda like a sleepover

pretty.odd.: yea

(pretty.odd. has changed his name to cheesewhiz!)

miss jackson: hey, did you get the chips

cheesewhiz: no but i got the cheese whiz

sarahsmiles: omg, you just had to reference that video didn't you?

cheesewhiz: yup

cheesewhiz: it was my favorite line to say

sarahsmiles: i could tell

cheesewhiz: >:)

miss jackson: yup, it was

miss jackson: and that was my favorite video

sarahsmiles: aww.

miss jackson: we got together after we went outside the store then started dating a few days after because of it

sarahsmiles: best love story ever

cheesewhiz: yep yep

miss jackson: <3

cheesewhiz: <33


	20. "the hand patrick doesn't have?"

party poison: we're back

fun ghoul: i'm exhausted tbh

kobra kid: same

party poison: yeah, it was like a shoot-out in one of those western movies

miss jackson: woah

sarah smiles: :0

cheezwhiz: that sounds so cool

miss jackson: aw, now i wanted to go

fun ghoul: too late

kobra kid: besides, you could've asked before hand

miss jackson: yeah...

miss jackson: also what hand

party poison: BRENDON

sarah smiles: the one patrick doesn't have?

cheezwhiz: wow savage

cheezwhiz: but true

fun ghoul: yeah, why is he always holding his hand behind his back everytime we go to see him?

miss jackson: probably because he doesn't have one

kobra kid: wow burnn

jet star: first of all

jet star: what're you talking about

miss jackson: patrick's non-existant hand 

party poison: JET!!!

jet star: PARTY

miss jackson: he's probably wearing that badass hook like the one he has in the youngblood chronicles

sarah smiles: probably

cheezwhiz: i'm convinced that's what it is

cheezwhiz: that he always wears the hook around

party poison: yeah, it looks like he does

kobra kid: ...

kobra kid: ahem

party poison: yes brother

kobra kid: ...aNYWAYS

miss jackson: oh yeah

sarah smiles: we could've came to that shoot-out type thing

cheezwhiz: ...COULD'VE 

miss jackson: but we didn't :'(

sarah smiles: rest in piece 

cheezwhiz: ripp

party poison: rest in pepperonis 

fun ghoul: rest in party's dick 

jet star: GHOUL CAN YOU NOT

fun ghoul: i can knot

kobra kid: what

miss jackson: the

sarah smiles: fuck

cheezwhiz: is 

party poison: going 

jet star: oN??


	21. "i'm only doing this because your my boyfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey an update

mrsandman: no wait

mrsandman: can you sing for me now?

drbenzedrine: ...i thought you said after the party

mrsandman: forget what i said

drbenzedrine: okay

mrsandman: and don't do alone together

drbenzedrine: then what song???

mrsandman: twin skeletons ;)

drbenzedrine: ok sandman 

mrsandman: your the best

drbenzedrine: only because i'm your boyfriend 

mrsandman: well yeah that's true

drbenzedrine: and your still my best friend so that makes it better

mrsandman: yea lov you benze <3

drbenzedrine: soft sigh

drbenzedrine: love you too sandy <33

\---

(Patrick's POV)

I put my phone away carefully and sigh slightly, was he going to be here? is Pete supposed to be at our house? 

I sit up on the bed and clear my throat a bit and start humming so i know what to do.

I get up and walk out to our living room, where Brendon is. 

I fix my fedora and hum quietly to myself, and sit down on the couch. 

I glance down and take my phone back out and text Pete. 

drbenzedrine: when are you coming over again?

Wow, his reply comes fast after that. 

mrsandman: don't worry benny, i'll be there in a few minutes ;)

I sigh again but this time in relief and lean back against the wall. 

(like 5 minutes later)

There was a knock at our door and Brendon goes over then opens it. 

"Oh, hey Pete!" He sounds so oblivious. 

"Hey Bren, where's 'Trick at?" He asks while smirking. 

"I think he's on the couch?' He responds and Pete looks over at me then his face practically lights up. 

"'Trick!" He runs over and literally tackle hugs me while giving a big grin. 

I smile and hug him back, "Heyy.." I say a little awkwardly. 

"Remember what i asked for?" He questions and i only nod. 

"Did you bring your bass?" I ask and look over at him. 

He shakes his head slowly, "No, i forgot to bring it." 

"Oh, well that's fine." I reply and shrug slightly. 

"Brendon!" I yell out at him from the couch.

"Yeah?" He shouts back, "Could you get my acoustic guitar?" 

He only nods and goes to the spare closet to get my guitar. I look back at Pete and lean over to him, "I can start without it," I whisper. 

His face heats up a bit and he only nods. I start humming then start singing minutes after. 

"There's a room in a hotel  
In New York City  
That shares our fate  
And deserves our pity,  
I don't want to remember it all  
The promises are made if you just hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

I just need enough of you to dull the pain,  
Just to get me through the night 'til we're twins again  
Til' we're stripped down to our skeletons again  
Til' we're saints just swimming in our sins again,  
And there's a jet black crow droning on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on  
Keep making trouble til' you find what you love  
I need a new partner in crime and you shrug,

"There's a room in a hotel in New York City,  
That shares our fate and deserves our pity  
I don't want to remember it all  
The promises are made if you just hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,"

Half way through the song, Brendon comes back with the guitar and i start playing it by the rest of it. 

"A birth and death on the same day  
And, honey, i can only appear so i can fade away  
I wanna throw my hands in the air and scream  
And i can just die laughing by your spiral of shame  
And there's a jet black crow droning on and on  
Up above our heads droning on and on  
Hit it, quit it, i have been through the wreck  
But i can scream it enough to show my face in the light again, 

There's a room in a hotel in New York City,  
That shares our fate and deserves our pity  
I don't want to remember it all  
The promises are made if you just hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on."

I end the song and look back over at him, at first he's confused at the abrupt ending but then he's happy again. "So?" I ask. "So what? That was amazing!" He exclaims, hugging me again. I mutter a small, "Thanks", and he grins. 

Then he rests his head against my head and yawns tiredly, "Tired?" I ask and he laughs a bit and nods. I smile also and shut my eyes while going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song trick sings is "Twin Skeletons" by FOB


	22. "yo i have a soul voice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are just filler chapters until his party starts

mrsandman: oh my god!!

mrsandman: that was amazing!!

drbenzedrine: really?

mrsandman: yeah!

mrsandman:: you literally have a soul voice like brendon said when he was drunk

drbenzedrine: kinda...

drbenzedrine: but thanks

mrsandman: dude, don't be self-conscious about it

mrsandman: you have a great singing voice

drbenzedrine: idk what else to say besides thanks???

drbenzedrine: like no one really told me that before

drbenzedrine: (besides maybe Joe and someone else)

mrsandman: oh - ok

mrsandman: and no prob

mrsandman: love you babe

drbenzedrine: love u too peter

mrsandman: *gasp* how dare

drbenzedrine: what?

mrsandman: u called me peter

drbenzedrine: oh, right

drbenzedrine: i mean, love you too sandman 

mrsandman: better

mrsandman: <3

drbenzedrine: <33


	23. patrick has wanted to disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

mrsandman: doc-patrick are you there???

mrsandman: i hope so

mrsandman: i mean, i wanted to tell you something but your not here to listen 

mrsandman: so i'll just go

read at 2:59 AM

(mrsandman has logged off.)

-the next day- 

~groupchat, chat name: beebo is gay 4 ryro n dallon~

mrsandman: guys

miss jackson: yes peter

sarah smiles: what is it? 

party poison: um?? triggered

party poison: i'm bigender exuse u

miss jackson: GASP

sarah smiles: smaller gasp

cheesewhiz: oh my god yes

cheesewhiz: congrats gee

miss jackson: uh, that was what i was gonna say ry

cheesewhiz: ha

jet star: congrats!!

party poison: ...thanks

mrsandman: GUYS

miss jackson: !!!

cheesewhiz: yes??

sarah smiles: wha

mrsandman: i think there's something wrong with patrick

miss jackson: im sure hes fine

cheesewhiz: what's wrong with him

mrsandman: idk, i just--think he isnt ok, like he hasent been responding to my messages and its worrying me

fun ghoul: oh

party poison: since when did u get here

fun ghoul: since now

kobra kid: idk what to do,,

jet star: same

party poison: same

miss jackson: try calling or texting him still, and if he doesn't respond then your coming over to our house to check on him

mrsandman: thank you

miss jackson: np :))

sarah smiles: ew that emote is cringy

cheesewhiz: your cringy

miss jackson: thats rude

sarah smiles: gasp how dare u

cheesewhiz: gee-z i didn't mean it like that

sarah smiles: oh ok good

cheesewhiz: then your tallness makes me cringe

miss jackson: what the fuck

mrsandman: i have another question

party poison: fire away

mrsandman: where the fuck are joe and andy

miss jackson: idk

miss jackson: probably in joe's room fucking

mrsandman: ..probably


	24. pete's message (pm)

mrsandman: patrick??

mrsandman: tricky? rick? pattycakes? lunchbox?

mrsandman: i, uh

mrsandman: just want you to know, that your my best friend in the whole world and i wouldn't change a thing about it. I love you so much you don't even know. your still the best thing to even happen to me. I love you so much that i want to die by your side, that's how much. we've been best friends since we started the band and ever since then, you just looked so..cute?? handsome? beautiful?? and any other compliment i could list. you just looked so perfect by my side and i don't ever want that not to happen.

mrsandman: um

mrsandman: do you get what im saying?

mrsandman: i know you aren't reading these trick 

mrsandman: this is just a lost cause anyway

mrsandman: sigh

mrsandman: i love you. and don't just disappear like this

mrsandman: it makes me feel..weird

mrsandman: like you don't love me anymore, that your going to do something to yourself

mrsandman: or worse

mrsandman: okay, i'll leave...

mrsandman: again, i love you trick. don't ever forget that

(mrsandman has logged off.)


	25. "guys it's ok, i'm just sick"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

mrsandman: now im really worried

miss jackson: pete calm down

miss jackson: he's probably just fine and wouldn't be responding to you for no reason

sarah smiles: yeah that

mrsandman: i might need to cancel the party

miss jackson: wait what

sarah smiles: what???

cheesewhiz: but u said..

mrsandman: i know, but i need to make sure he's ok first

miss jackson: oh ok

miss jackson: wait

cheesewhiz: yes

sarah smiles: what

miss jackson: ....patrick just messaged me

mrsandman: wHAT

miss jackson: brb

sarah smiles: k

cheesewhiz: ok bb

~private message between miss jackson and drbenzedrine~

miss jackson: !!!

miss jackson: PATRICK

drbenzedrine: hey

drbenzedrine: sorry for the not responding thing, i've been really sick the past few hours

miss jackson: ohh

miss jackson: do you need medicine or anything?

drbenzedrine: no, 'm fine

drbenzedrine: thanks 

miss jackson: like what kind of sick??

drbenzedrine: you know, fevers and throwing up a lot

drbenzedrine: it's getting really bad

miss jackson: oh

miss jackson: im sorry

drbenzedrine: its fine

drbenzedrine: i've gone through it before

miss jackson: oh? good

drbenzedrine: yeah

drbenzedrine: ...sorry

drbenzedrine: tell pete im sorry too for not replying

miss jackson: okay

~private messages between miss jackson and mrsandman~

miss jackson: PETER

mrsandman: !! YES

miss jackson: great i've got your attention

mrsandman: now you do

miss jackson: patrick said hes been rly sick thats why he isnt responding to you

mrsandman: oh 

miss jackson: yea

miss jackson: maybe you could come over and check on him

mrsandman: i could do that

miss jackson: thanks-

mrsandman: dont you dare

miss jackson: pete

mrsandman: oh my fucking god

miss jackson: cant go a few chats without throwing a meme in them

mrsandman: why am i friends with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	26. "oh, where did the party go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

mrsandman: GUYS

mrsandman: ONE HOUR UNTIL THE PARTY STARTS

drbenzedrine: ooh, where did the party go

drbenzedrine: literally where did it go

miss jackson: patrick's asking the real questions

mrsandman: trick!!

mrsandman: are you feeling any better

drbenzedrine: kind of

mrsandman: wym 

mrsandman: only less y'know throwing up and more fevers then usual

miss jackson: is it

sarah smiles: dont do it

cheesewhiz: babe pls

miss jackson: a fever you cant sweat out?

sarah smiles: OH MY GOD

party poison: oh my geesus**

sarah smiles: yes that's what i meant

cheesewhiz: omgee he did it

drbenzedrine: yes it is bren

miss jackson: oh

miss jackson: *nervous laughter* hahahaha..

mrsandman: i thought it was kinda funny

miss jackson: ok good

mrsandman: ANYWAY

mrsandman: im not gonna cancel, bc patrick is feeling better

miss jackson: yay

cheesewhiz: yeee

sarah smiles: thank you peter

party poison: bless

mrsandman: yw

drbenzedrine: awe, you were gonna cancel the party just because of me??

mrsandman: yea, since u were sick

drbenzedrine: aweee

mrsandman: i'd do anything for u babe

drbenzedrine: same for you

drbenzedrine: <3

mrsandman: <33

miss jackson: aw

sarah smiles: awww

cheesewhiz: why cant we be like them

miss jackson: because your a rude boy ryro

cheesewhiz: aw :(

miss jackson: fuck you

cheesewhiz: fuck me

miss jackson: no

cheesewhiz: :(

miss jackson: >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 hour until party time!


	27. delay

party poison: welp

party poison: jet isn't coming to it still

mrsandman: aw, why

kobra kid: he had to go somewhere?

fun ghoul: no kobra he was going to zone 4

party poison: yeah..

kobra kid: wait what?? zone 4 is dangerous!

fun ghoul: yea, we kept telling him not to go

mrsandman: well im gonna have to delay the party for a while

miss jackson: how long

mrsandman: idk, about 10-20 minutes 

cheesewhiz: oh ok

miss jackson: hey, i was gonna say that

cheesewhiz: jerk

miss jackson: bitch

sarah smiles: goals

party poison: gtg, we're gonna try to go after him

mrsandman: ok

kobra kid: "try to"

fun ghoul: idk if he's even out there

party poison: ghoul stop doubting yourself

party poison: he will be out there

fun ghoul: i know, but if he isnt

kobra kid: no "what if's" 

fun ghoul: ok ok

mrsandman: okay wait

mrsandman: how long are you guys gonna be gone?

party poison: i dunno, around 2-3 hours if that's ok

mrsandman: yeah it is

fun ghoul: well we're gonna go

mrsandman: bye ;-;

miss jackson: byee

cheesewhiz: see you later

sarah smiles: sayonara 

kobra kid: *waving emoji*

(party poison, kobra kid and fun ghoul have logged off.)


	28. party time

mrsandman: dont worry guys i have everything set up

miss jackson: good job peter

mrsandman: and i have a pool ;)

sarah smiles: YESSS

cheesewhiz: bless you

drbenzedrine: wait a minute

mrsandman: yes babe

drbenzedrine: gerard texted me

*private message between drbenzedrine and party poison*

party poison: patrick

drbenzedrine: yes

party poison: tell pete we're gonna be there in 5 

drbenzedrine: minutes?

party poison: yes

party poison: we're coming over earlier then we thought

drbenzedrine: oh, ok

*groupchat*

mrsandman: what'd he say

sarah smiles: yea

cheesewhiz: is it good or bad

miss jackson: better be good or im coming over to where they are

drbenzedrine: no it's good, their gonna be here in 5 minutes

mrsandman: oh hell yeah

mrsandman: i gotta go someone's at the door

drbenzedrine: kk 

~~~~

(Pete's POV)

I opened the front door to reveal Brendon and I grinned. 

"Pete!" He exclaimed and pulled me into a tight hug, laughing slightly, "Did the others come over yet?" 

"No, not yet." I said, hugging him back then pulling away a minute later. 

A few minutes later, he was looking at all the party decorations like a kid who just got his presents on christmas morning. 

\- (Later)

Eventually, everyone showed up and by now they were all really drunk. Especially Patrick. 

He gets really happy when he's drunk for some reason, and i'm not sure why.

Now, Patrick was asleep in my lap and I smiled tiredly at him. 

I took out my phone quietly and went to the groupchat. 

mrsandman: guys where is everyone

party poison: drunk off their asses or either out by the pool

mrsandman: well shit

I sighed slightly and put it back away then started to run my hands through Patrick's hair. 

"Pete..love you...don't go.." He mumbled in his sleep, he must be having a bad dream? i'm guessing so. 

I smiled a bit bigger and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

A small blush came onto his face and he only turned slightly in his position. 

"I love you too, and i won't ever leave you, okay 'Trick?" I whisper like replied. 

He only nodded silently and stopped sleep talking for a while. 

After a while, i went out to the backyard, and some people were in the pool, sleeping or just laying in weird positions. 

Like, Ryan was laying on Brendon with his legs stretched out and Brendon's arms were in the water. That's kinda cute.

And Gerard was on a raft with Frank in the middle of it, while Gerard was laying right beside him, snoring. 

Then Ray and Mikey were in the corner, sitting upright by a yard chair, sleeping together. To be honest, I didn't really know they were a couple. 

And in the yard, There was Joe and Andy lying beside each other also but they had beer bottles or wine by them. It was a cute scene though, to see all the 'couples' sleeping and drunk. 

I walked back inside the house and grinned, marching right back over to where Patrick was. 

I sat back down next to him and lied down slightly, yawning in the process of doing so. 

"Good night 'Trick.." I said quietly, and the last thing I heard was, "'Night, Panda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "party poison: drunk off their asses or either out by the pool" is probably my favorite line from this chapter
> 
> also the next one has a surprise in it ;)


	29. surprise!

mrsandman: what the fuck i just woke up and my phone got lots of notifications from the chat

mrsandman: you guys suck

fun ghoul: no we suck dick

drbenzedrine: sry bb

mrsandman: aw, its ok bby

drbenzedrine: sandyy i,,m stioll tir e d

mrsandman: ok you can go bavk to sleep

mrsandman: if anyone in here is drunk say I

miss jackson: I

cheesewhiz: I

party poison: L

fun ghoul: L

drbenzedrine: I 

donniethecatcher: I

hshoecrab: I

mrsandman: oh ok, so basically everyone

~~~

I looked around, seeing as Patrick wasn't next to me now, where did he go?

I stand up and turn my phone off then sigh softly, no one is really here right now. 

A few hours later, Patrick finally comes home. But he still looks drunk as ever though. 

He comes over and sits down next to me then hiccups, "Pete-"

He kneels down on one knee and takes out a small box, he's going to propose isn't he?

"Will you- marry me?" He asked, taking a pause in between. He opened the box to reveal a silver diamond ring.

I only gasped slightly and nodded repeatedly, I rushed over and kissed him in return. 

He kissed me back for a few minutes then pulled away carefully, sliding the ring on my finger as he did. 

"I love you, Patrick Stump." 

"I love you too, Pete Wentz." 

It would feel great to be married to him, like a dream come true. And it's finally happening.

As long as nothing messes it up, we'll be fine. 

I grinned and pulled an arm around him slyly, "I love you more."

"No, I do!"

"No 'Trick, you know that-"

"Peetee!"

"Nope, i do."

"No, i love you even more!"

We pretty much argued over that the whole afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your welcome ;)


	30. the (after) life of the party

mrsandman: who here is still drunk

party poison: mhe

fun ghoul: moe

hshoecrab: wow moe 

donniethecatcher: joseph pls

hshoecrab; andrewqw plss

drbenzedrine: i''m nxt babq

gabeybaby: wtf?? there was a party and i wasn't invited??? RUDE

mrsandman: we sent u an invite

gabeybaby: oh

gabeybaby: well willy didnt check the mail last time

mrsandman: ah

kobra kid: im nxtsat drnko wym

mrsandman: well shit

mrsandman: they all are

drbenzedrine: babq whr u talkinw tx?

mrsandman: no one :)

drbenzedrine: oh okk

mrsandman: im the only one whos not, great

miss jackson: no, im not as think as you drunk i am

cheesewhiz; ffs

sarah smiles: what the fuqk

mrsandman: im so done

(mrsandman has logged off.)


	31. "we're married jk lol"

mrsandman: guys

drbenzedrine: we have something to tell you

miss jackson: yes

cheesewhiz: what is it

mrsandman: patrick proposed to me

party poison: oh my gOD YES

fun ghoul: HELL YEAH

kobra kid: CONGRATZ GUYS

miss jackson: WOAH

cheeswhiz: CONGRATULATIONS

sarah smiles: congrats*

cheesewhiz: shut up giraffe 

mrsandman: i mean we're married already (jk)

miss jackson: how

hshoecrab; congrats guys!!

donniethecatcher: yeah!

donniethecatcher: OW

donniethecatcher: JOE WHY DID YOU HIT ME 

hshoecrab: ...no reason

mrsandman: nah we're just fiances now 

party poison: aww

kobra kid: awe

donniethecatcher: aw x10

hshoecrab: the cutest couple here

miss jackson: hey what about me, dallon and ryan 

fun ghoul: second cutest

miss jackson: rude


	32. "your the american beauty to my american psycho" (pm)

*private message between mrsandman and drbenzedrine*

mrsandman: i love you so so much

mrsandman: like, i would die without you

drbenzedrine: woah too far

drbenzedrine: also i love you very much too

mrsandman: i love you even more

drbenzedrine: no i do sandy

mrsandman i love you to the moon and back

drbenzedrine: wow, thats really cheesy

drbenzedrine: i can do better

drbenzedrine: i love you across the whole milky way

mrsandman: woah

mrsandman: ...i accidentally read that as mikey way

drbenzedrine: doesn't everyone

mrsandman: yea

mrsandman: i love you more then the entire universe

drbenzedrine: nothing can top that phrase

mrsandman: maybe, but i can do that to you ;)

drbenzedrine: wh-OH

mrsandman: ;)) <3

drbenzedrine: oh my

mrsandman: your the american beauty to my american psycho <3

drbenzedrine: and your my american psycho <33


	33. you take the full, full truth then you pour some out

mrsandman: 'tricky are you okay?

drbenzedrine: yeah, just fine

drbenzedrine: are you?

mrsandman: yea

mrsandman: but are you really?

drbenzedrine: ...what?

mrsandman: i know that's only a half truth

mrsandman: and your lying for the other half

drbenzedrine: no i'm not

drbenzedrine: i'm fine, like i said

mrsandman: well i don't believe you

drbenzedrine: right,

drbenzedrine: well i'm fine and don't worry about me

mrsandman: pattyy

drbenzedrine: and you need to believe me

mrsandman: 'trick please

(read at1:56 am.)

(drbenzedrine has logged off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is he actually ok? no one knows


	34. he's not okay (he promises)

mrsandman: i'm worried about him again

miss jackson: who? patrick?

mrsandman: yeah

mrsandman: he said he was fine, i didn't believe him then he just stopped like messaging me

hshoecrab: oh shit

donniethecatcher: i know what works

mrsandman: what is it donnie

donniethecatcher: go out and get a cat or dog

donniethecatcher: pets make anyone feel better

hshoecrab: i know that because he got me a cat

hshoecrab: and i mostly do from experience too

mrsandman: oh ok 

mrsandman: i'll think about it

donniethecatcher: good

mrsandman: he's not okay though

party poison: (he promises)

party poison: SORRY I HAD TO

mrsandman: it's fine

fun ghoul: and maybe just talk to him too

kobra kid: that works too

jet star: or give him a gift or something?

jet star: idk, i'm not good at romantic stuff

kobra kid: same

fun ghoul: same

party poison: same

mrsandman: ok, i'll try all of them 

mrsandman: thanks guys

miss jackson: np meme king

cheesewhiz: and forehead boyfriend

miss jackson: and giraffe 

sarah smiles: hey!

miss jackson: (no offense)

sarah smiles: i do take offense to that

cheesewhiz: oops


	35. i don't blame you for being you

mrsandman: patrick??

mrsandman: patty???

mrsandman: come on please don't do this to me again

mrsandman: i'm still worried about you

mrsandman: i love you.

mrsandman: please come back sometime soon?

mrsandman: do you not love me anymore? am i not good enough?

mrsandman: i know i was supposed to believe you, saying that you were fine but i didn't

mrsandman: i'm sorry

mrsandman: ...

mrsandman: I'll just...go

(read at 6:27 am.)

(mrsandman has logged off.)


	36. but you can't blame me for hating it (tw)

drbenzedrine: pete

drbenzedrine: i'm so sorry 

drbenzedrine: i've been so selfish and kept to myself for these past two days 

drbenzedrine: i didn't know what else to do 

drbenzedrine: and i don't know if i can anymore 

drbenzedrine: and i just feel like i'm worthless or not worth it 

drbenzedrine; who would love a guy like me? 

drbenzedrine: im fat, chubby and insecure 

drbenzedrine: no one would want to marry a guy like me 

drbenzedrine: so i'm quitting it all

drbenzedrine: i didn't-i never deserved to live anyway 

(drbenzedrine: i'm so fucking sorry. message not delievered!)

drbenzedrine: i'm sorry pete, but i think it's for the best if i go 

drbenzedrine: i hope you'll understand 

drbenzedrine: maybe you'll find someone else better then me

drbenzedrine: and maybe live a life better then i did

drbenzedrine: so

drbenzedrine; good luck on the rest of your life pete wentz. 

drbenzedrine: and, um

drbenzedrine: goodbye

drbenzedrine: i won't be coming home

(read at 7:59 am.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a suicide note through texting?? woah


	37. i'm miss missing you now and then..now and then..(tw)

mrsandman: oh my god

party poisn: geesus*

mrsandman: he actually did it

miss jackson: what??

sarah smiles: yeah, what

cheesewhiz: answer us already u emo

mrsandman: /1 image attached/

miss jackson: OH MY GOD

party poison: oh,..ok

fun ghoul: i'm sorry man

kobra kid: sorry?

jet star: i'm sorry that he did that

mrsandman: but why did he?

mrsandman: he said a lot of things through those texts

cheesewhiz: why did he just..y'know kill himself like that?

mrsandman: i dunno

mrsandman: but i think he blamed me and kind of said it was my fault

miss jackson: oh

sarah smiles: he thought it wasn't worth it?

mrsandman: but why?

cheesewhiz: i don't know either

sarah smiles: but i'm sorry too

mrsandman: ...

mrsandman: i should..go

miss jackson: ok, if that's what you think you want to do

sarah smiles: yea, just think about other things for a while

cheesewhiz; and just take your mind off of it maybe

mrsandman: yeah..

mrsandman: so, bye for now

(mrsandman has logged off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i like killing off characters


	38. life's just a pace car on death, only less diligent (tw?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone drew fanart for this fanfic i would be honored, like i love anyone and everyone's drawings

miss jackson: are we just gonna ignore the fact that someone fucking died already

sarah smiles: yes

cheesewhiz: yes

miss jackson; why

cheesewhiz: it's less depressing that way

sarah smiles: yea

miss jackson: ..oh ok

party poison: death is a bad thing to think about

fun ghoul: it can lead to many things 

kobra kid: many horrible things

jet star: are you guys having an existential crisis without me

party poison: yes

fun ghoul: join us

kobra kid: join us

party poison: join us

jet star: it can eventually lead to killing yourself

fun ghoul: wow that took a dark turn

kobra kid: woah ok

miss jackson: o ok

sarah smiles: can we talk about something else

cheesewhiz: yea like, other then patrick dying

miss jackson: SHUT IT RY

cheesewhiz: make me

miss jackson: kinky

cheesewhiz: hey, that's my line

miss jackson: no it's mine

cheesewhiz; no mine

miss jackson: no

cheesewhiz: it's mine beebo

miss jackson: ok fine it is

sarah smiles; kinky

miss jackson:

cheesewhiz;

miss jackson: DALLON

cheesewhiz: DALLON PLS

sarah smiles: >:)


	39. it's been 8 bitter years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is going to end soon, ahh i'm sorry

miss jackson: how long has pete been gone?

cheesewhiz: hours

sarah smiles: days, maybe

miss jackson: GUYS

party poison: yea, probably a few hours

fun ghoul: possibly

kobra kid: we don't know what he's doing right now

miss jackson: oh no

jet star: oh no?

miss jackson: ...nevermind 

party poison: no what were you thinking about?

miss jackson: it's nothing

fun ghoul: oh..ok

kobra kid: if you say so 

cheesewhiz: yeah it's cool he'll be okay

sarah smiles: wtf it's not time for references

cheesewhiz: always time for them

miss jackson: ry pls

cheesewhiz: say the password

miss jackson: milk?

cheesewhiz: bingo bango

sarah smiles: who even says that anymore

cheesewhiz: i do

miss jackson: love you guys

cheesewhiz: love you too

sarah smiles: love u 2 beebo

miss jackson: awwww

miss jackson: you guys are the best boyfriends


	40. "you gotta show the world the thunder"

hshoecrab: i'm afraid to ask

hshoecrab: but, what happened to patrick and pete

donniethecatcher: yeah, i was gonna ask too

miss jackson: pete's been away from the chat for a while

party poison: and patrick..well

fun ghoul: we don't talk about that

hshoecrab: why?

kobra kid: he kinda..y'know..died

party poison: MIKEY

kobra kid: PARTY

fun ghoul: ^ oops

donniethecatcher: oh

hshoecrab: oh, i-we're sorry

cheesewhiz: yea, it's probably ok now

sarah smiles: "probably"

cheesewhiz: SHUT IT GIRAFFE 

miss jackson: why can't my boyfriend's get along

miss jackson: and why are they like this

party poison: i dunno man

kobra kid: you ask them yourselves 

fun ghoul: what kobra said

jet star: or they could just be crazy or something

miss jackson: yea that too

miss jackson: but they fight over me the most

party poison: ah

kobra kid: then their just dicks

fun ghoul: who suck too much of it

jet star: TMI GHOUL TMI

party poison: ;)

fun ghoul: ;))


	41. the end of all things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also, hey today is my birthday, just letting you know

mrsandman: i'm back

miss jackson; about time peter

mrsandman: i had to think about things and i just wanted to be alone for a while

cheesewhiz: oh ok

sarah smiles: oh, that's fine

mrsandman: yeah

hshoecrab: oh hey he's back

donniethecatcher: !!

donniethecatcher: sandman!!

mrsandman: yes

hshoecrab: *virtual hug*

donniethecatcher: *also hugs*

mrsandman: woah i didn't you were gonna do this

hshoecrab; well we are

donniethecatcher: yeah

hshoecrab: because your like our best friend

hshoecrab: i mean the one that's left

mrsandman: aw guys

mrsandman: *virtual hugs back*

hshoecrab: there's our pete

hshoecrab: love you man (in the friend way)

mrsandman: love you too horseshoe

party poison: which way?

kobra kid: that way

fun ghoul: no way 

kobra kid: yes way

jet star: ray way

party poison: JET

jet star: what?

jet star: ...oh

party poison: YOU RUINED IT

jet star: SORRY

kobra kid: IT'S OK

jet star: ;-;

party poison: screams

fun ghoul: screams also

mrsandman: i have conflicted emotions about this 

cheesewhiz: me too

mrsandman: no it's about something else

miss jackson: ?

mrsandman: /1 image attached/

*private conversation between mrsandman and drbenzedrine*

drbenzedrine: pete?

mrsandman: ...wtf

mrsandman: ARE YOU A GHOST


	42. "i didn't die!" (pm)

*private message between drbenzedrine and mrsandman*

drbenzedrine: pete?

mrsandman: ...wtf

mrsandman: ARE YOU A GHOST

drbenzedrine: no? where'd you get that idea?

mrsandman: but??

mrsandman: you sent a suicide note type thing through those texts and i thought you died????

drbenzedrine; i didn't die!

drbenzedrine: it was a faked suicide

mrsandman: ...oh

mrsandman: don't ever do that again 

drbenzedrine: i won't

mrsandman: who made you do it?

drbenzedrine: what? no one did

mrsandman: oh

mrsandman: but why did you do that then

drbenzedrine: i meant all what i said in all those texts

drbenzedrine: and i'm still sorry

mrsandman: oh 'trick

mrsandman: you aren't chubby at all 

mrsandman: you're very beautiful and your so nice? like wtf why is my fiance so caring

mrsandman: and i would rather spend a life with you in it <3

drbenzedrine: aw, pete..

drbenzedrine: i would say the same to you

drbenzedrine: i love you so much, i don't know what i would do without you

mrsandman: not kill yourself?

drbenzedrine: yea that

mrsandman: don't do that again pls, promise me

drbenzedrine: i promise

mrsandman: good

drbenzedrine: i love you

mrsandman: i love you too

drbenzedrine: i'm sorry

mrsandman: don't be

mrsandman: i still love you either way

drbenzedrine: goddamn it pete

drbenzedrine: you're just the best

mrsandman: yup, and you know it 

drbenzedrine: yeah i do

mrsandman: love you

drbenzedrine: ily too


	43. the kids aren't alright

mrsandman: guys

mrsandman: i have something to tell u

miss jackson: *gasp* pete bring's the "u" back out

cheesewhiz: gasp

sarah smiles: also what is it??

drbenzedrine: i'm backk

miss jackson: ...is he a ghost

cheesewhiz: beeb i'm scared of ghosts

drbenzedrine: no i'm not

mrsandman: ..that's what i thought too

drbenzedrine: no i faked it

miss jackson: holy shit

cheesewhiz: what

party poison: I HEARD PATRICK IS BACK

fun ghoul: geez party

fun ghoul: and oh my god he is

kobra kid: AAAAAAAAAH

jet star: same @ kobra

party poison: HE DIDN'T DIE?????

mrsandman: no

drbenzedrine: i just said it was a faked suicide

party poison: oh

party poison: thank the emo gods

fun ghoul: bless

kobra kid: *still screaming*

drbenzedrine: yeah

miss jackson: WE'RE GLAD YOUR BACK THO

cheesewhiz: YEA

mrsandman: aw

sarah smiles: not you pete

mrsandman: RUDE

drbenzedrine: don't talk shit about my fiance

party poison: holy shit

miss jackson: woah sasstrick came back

drbenzedrine: he's always been here

cheesewhiz: *loud gasp*

sarah smiles: oh my

fun ghoul: he's been here the whole time

kobra kid: he's always been sassy?

jet star: yes


	44. youngblood chronicles 2.0

miss jackson: i know what to do

mrsandman: for what

cheesewhiz: did you guys like do a short film type thing?

hshoecrab: yeah?

donniethecatcher: what about it?

sarah smiles: we have an idea

mrsandman: is it mcr?

party poison: NO

fun ghoul: pls

cheesewhiz: NO IT'S NOT

mrsandman: oh, ok

drbenzedrine: go on

miss jackson: can you like..reanact it all

miss jackson: or however u spell it

drbenzedrine: but if we did it again, it would be take like a week or something

mrsandman: yea

hshoecrab: but it would still be worth it if it was our friends

donniethecatcher: yea

mrsandman: ...we'll think about it

miss jackson: yay!!

cheesewhiz: yess

sarah smiles: yissss

party poison: yee

fun ghoul: *small gasp*

jet star: that's good?

kobra kid: yes?? i guess?

miss jackson: of course it is

mrsandman: i didn't say "yes" but whatever

drbenzedrine: *shrug emoji*

hshoecrab: meh

donniethecatcher: they thought you did 

mrsandman: maybe doesn't mean yes automatically 

miss jackson: i know that

kobra kid: ik

fun ghoul: oh right

party poison: well we'll be waiting until then

cheesewhiz: ;)

sarah smiles: RYAN 

cheesewhiz: GIRAFFE?

sarah smiles: yes

miss jackson: why are you yelling

cheesewhiz: i don't know

sarah smiles: oh


	45. if they knew how misery loved me

mrsandman: we should add more people

miss jackson: agreed

sarah smiles: and i know just who

(sarah smiles has added pavlove and theykilledkenny!)

pavlove: what the fuck

sarah smiles: ;)

theykilledkenny: why did you bring me and dan into this..thing

miss jackson: i mean why not

theykilledkenny: fine

cheesewhiz: yay

hshoecrab: who are they

donniethecatcher: that's what i was gonna ask

miss jackson: joe, andy, this is my friends dan and kenny

hshoecrab: oh ok

donniethecatcher: meme friends?

mrsandman: i heard memes

miss jackson: yes they like memes

mrsandman: YESS

drbenzedrine: pls

hshoecrab: can you calm ur boyfriend

mrsandman: yessssssss

drbenzedrine: k brb 

donniethecatcher: ok

miss jackson: anyway

cheesewhiz: welcome

sarah smiles: what he said 

theykilledkenny: thanks???

pavlove: did he mentally die just because we love memes

hshoecrab: maybe

miss jackson: relatable

cheesewhiz: pete is very relatable

sarah smiles: very very

drbenzedrine: k back he's calm down

mrsandman: that bottle looks so cool

miss jackson: ok trick what'd you give him

drbenzedrine: nOTHING

cheesewhiz: hmm

sarah smiles: suspicious 

pavlove: very suspicious 

drbenzedrine: ...*sweats*

drbenzedrine: hahaha

theykilledkenny: hmmm

pavlove: don't let it be drugs

drbenzedrine: IT'S NOT 

mrsandman: ha ah why is everything all r ed

miss jackson: oh god

cheesewhiz: oh no

sarah smiles: oh shit

pavlove: this is bad

theykilledkenny: ...very?


	46. "did you give pete drugs?" (pm)

*private messages between drbenzedrine and miss jackson*

miss jackson: did you give pete drugs

drbenzedrine: no, why do you keep asking that??

miss jackson: just suspicious 

drbenzedrine: sure

miss jackson: are you sure 

drbenzedrine: yes

miss jackson: then what'd you give him

drbenzedrine: nothing important

drbenzedrine: do you want me to explain

miss jackson: yes pls

drbenzedrine: well at first it was like one of bottles that looked like there was galaxies in it

drbenzedrine: then *someone* had to fuck it up

miss jackson: and who would be that someone

drbenzedrine: i dunno, maybe ryan

miss jackson: whaat? he would never do that

drbenzedrine: he would and you know it

miss jackson: ...ok he might've 

drbenzedrine: yea

miss jackson: but i helped him

drbenzedrine: BRENDON

miss jackson: wHAT

miss jackson: i just wanted to see his reaction and how high he would get

drbenzedrine: but that's my fiance your talking about

miss jackson: correct

drbenzedrine: why

miss jackson: why not

drbenzedrine: sigh

drbenzedrine: fine

miss jackson: fine what?

drbenzedrine: this is your warning urie

miss jackson: o shit

drbenzedrine: don't fuck it up again

miss jackson: ok mr stump

miss jackson: also don't swear patty

drbenzedrine: i do what i want 

miss jackson: oh ok

drbenzedrine: i'm warning you

miss jackson: OK OK

drbenzedrine: good

miss jackson: sasstrick is back again

(read at 1:30 am.)

(drbenzedrine has logged off.)


	47. a little less 16 candles

party poison: /1 image attached/

miss jackson: "you call yourselves fuckin' hunters?"

mrsandman: o hh yea

drbenzedrine: "well next time you be the bait!"

donniethecatcher: SHUT UP

donniethecatcher: THAT WAS WEIRD TO LOOK BACK AT AND HEAR OK

hshoecrab: sure andy 

donniethecatcher: IT WAS

drbenzedrine: i get that

mrsandman: whha?

drbenzedrine: shit

miss jackson: wha t

drbenzedrine: brb again

cheesewhiz: k

fun ghoul: tbh that was a really cool music video

hshoecrab: really?

kobra kid: yes

drbenzedrine: thanks

miss jackson: fr th mmrs

cheesewhiz: beebo pls

sarah smiles: thnks pt fr th mmrs

party poison: dallon made it worse

fun ghoul: no he made it better

donniethecatcher: WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself, i'm patrick


	48. i write (sins) not (tragedies)

miss jackson: oh, well imagine

drbenzedrine: nope

cheesewhiz: n o

sarah smiles: oh god

mrsandman: why is everyone saying 'no'??

miss jackson: as i'm pacing the pews of a church corridor and i can't help but to hear

cheesewhiz: #done

(cheesewhiz has left the chat.)

sarah smiles: same

sarah smiles: but i'm not leaving

mrsandman: ????

miss jackson: no, i can't but to hear an exchanging of words

drbenzedrine: NO

(drbenzedrine has left the chat.)

mrsandman: i'm confused

miss jackson: "oh, what a beautiful wedding!"

miss jackson: "what a beautiful wedding.." says the bridesmaid to a waiter

hshoecrab: stop beeb

donniethecatcher: am i the only one that's fine with this

party poison: yes

fun ghoul: what's going on

kobra kid: idk

jet star: what the fuck is going on?!

sarah smiles: same @ jet

kobra kid: my boyfriend is full of memes

hshoecrab: aw

donniethecatcher: 'how cute

mrsandman: very

miss jackson: and yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groomsbride is a whore

mrsandman: there it is

jet star: ha ha hahaha 

party poison: yup, just laugh away the pain

fun ghoul: relatable

kobra kid: same

mrsandman: i regret waking up and opening this chat

kobra kid: me too pete


	49. "where did the patrick go?"

mrsandman: he yy

miss jackson: pete are you still high

theykilledkenny: what did i wake up to

pavlove: what did we

party poison: is pete high

mrsandman: n oo

sarah smiles: wait

(sarah smiles has added cheesewhiz and drbenzedrine back to the chat.)

cheesewhiz: what the fuck

mrsandman: o h where'd the patty g o?

drbenzedrine: oh my god

drbenzedrine: ...that's kind of adorable

miss jackson: kind of?? it is very cute

mrsandman: hehe

drbenzedrine: and yea pete is still high

hshoecrab: what did we miss

donniethecatcher: apparently a lot

cheesewhiz: that's so cute what the f u ck

mrsandman: ha ha

drbenzedrine: i love you

mrsandman: ily 2

miss jackson: ASWEEWQ

cheesewhiz: same

sarah smiles: AWEE

party poison: SO CUTE

fun ghoul: VERY

kobra kid: too cute i might die

jet star: no pls

kobra kid: pls..

pavlove: what even

theykilledkenny: i don't know

miss jackson: 2 coot 4 me

sarah smiles: AWWESSDFFG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i'm ending this story on the peterick wedding so stay tuned for that


	50. "sandzedrine is canon!1!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated

mrsandman: guys

mrsandman: i love patrick so much

mrsandman:i mean-benzedrine-you know what i mean

miss jackson: it's canon

cheesewhiz: finally

sarah smiles: about time

drbenzedrine: IT'S ALWAYS BEEN CANON

drbenzedrine: and i love you very much too sandy

party poison: aww

fun ghoul: aww

kobra kid: awwww

jet star: so cute

mrsandman: <3

drbenzedrine: <3

miss jackson: wtf too cute

cheesewhiz: too adorable**

miss jackson: yes that's what i meant

drbenzedrine: ily

sandman: ily too

party poison: too adorable i'm gonna die

fun ghoul: noo don't die

kobra kid: pls party don't

miss jackson: noo

party poison: maybe

party poison: but only internally and on the inside

fun ghoul: oh ok

kobra kid: oh thank geesus

miss jackson: i thought it was god?

kobra kid: gee is our new god

party poison: ok then


	51. (ever since we met)

cheesewhiz: guys

cheesewhiz: do you know what day it is

mrsandman: no what day is it

hshoecrab: wednesday?

miss jackson: yea but kinda

donniethecatcher: uhh

drbenzedrine: hmm

theykilledkenny: your birthday?

gabeybaby: wh at

willy: you and brendon's anniversary?

cheesewhiz: YES

miss jackson: about time

party poison: ohh

kobra kid: i should've known that

cheesewhiz: IT IS OUR ANNIVERSARY

drbenzedrine: ah

party poison: im bringing you guys presents later

mrsandman: hey i was gonna do that

cheesewhiz: do you know how we met even

hshoecrab: ...yes

donniethecatcher: i think so

pavlove: at a store right

miss jackson: yes

fun ghoul: where he said "no but i got cheese whiz"

kobra kid: yeah

willy: well congrats 

gabeybaby: thats really gay and i love it

mrsandman: same

party poison: congratulations 

kobra kid: ^^

drbenzedrine: congrats u gays

hshoecrab: congrats on being gay and together for..how many years

cheesewhiz: 6 years

donniethecatcher: woah

hshoerab: wow

hshoecrab: but still

theykilledkenny: congrats u gay

cheesewhiz: wow thanks

miss jackson: and thnks pt

mrsandman: no problemo ;)

party poison: me and the squad(tm) are coming over later to bring presents

miss jackson: yay

cheesewhiz: yaay

kobra kid: yup

party poison: shut it kobra

kobra kid: aw :(

fun ghoul: thats offensive to him

jet star: wha t the fu ck

fun ghoul: oh hey jet

jet star: im very drunk right now

fun ghoul: ...good to know


	52. it's almost halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A H SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK

miss jackson: guess whats in next month

drbenzedrine: halloween?

mrsandman: autumn? 

sarah smiles: two types of people ^

miss jackson: and yes both of those things

fun ghoul: and its my birth

party poison: happy ieroween/birthday frankie

fun ghoul: thank you

mrsandman: we should change it to ieroween because of frank

party poison: agreed

kobra kid: i agree too

drbenzedrine: ieroween should be the national holiday instead

fun ghoul: yes thanks

mrsandman: no prob frank

fun ghoul: oh shit brb

party poison: ok bby

drbenzedrine: k

(fun ghoul has logged off.)

miss jackson: EVERYBODY SCREEAAMM

cheesewhiz: ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN

mrsandman: well fuck

drbenzedrine: DO THE TRICK OR TREEAATT

mrsandman: not patrick too

hshoecrab: what the fuck happened

donniethecatcher: scroll up? 

hshoecrab: oh

donniethecatcher: i know halloweens next month

mrsandman: yea but they dont have to get excited about it

drbenzedrine: ...everybody scream?

miss jackson: it was only halloween

sarah smiles: pleas e


	53. "so, when's the wedding?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise im back (for a little while) with another update :D

mrsandman: gUYS

miss jackson: yes

gabeybaby: si 

willy: wha

party poison: whats up 

kobra kid: what is it

mrsandman: me and pat's wedding is gonna be on the 24th or the 25th

mrsandman: thats what we decided 

miss jackson: oh, ok

party poison: YESS

kobra kid: yaaass

fun ghoul: out of this house

jet star: shoo

fun ghoul: and also, woah thats like a few days away from my birth

mrsandman: yea, thats why we did those dates

fun ghoul: :00!!

party poison: gasp

kobra kid: oooh

mrsandman: mmhm

sarah smiles: wOaH

cheesewhiz: where is patrick anyway

mrsandman: probably still asleep

mrsandman: i'll check in on him later

party poison: oh ok

jet star: a nyway

kobra kid: whats updog

hshoecrab: not much whats up with you

fun ghoul: oh. my. god. 

donniethecatcher: haha

jet star: oh

party poison: that isn't even funny anymore

mrsandman: (no it's not)

party poison: it's really not

fun ghoul: yeah

miss jackson: well i should go

miss jackson: ryan wants me for something

fun ghoul: owo whats this?

sarah smiles: what about me

sarah smiles: i deserve cuddles

miss jackson: finee

sarah smiles: yayyy


End file.
